


Surprises

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Some angst, alternative universe, and lots of fluff, fluffy sex, prostitute!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his co-worker Imayoshi drags him to hang out with some prostitutes, Kasamatsu is expecting everything, except falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kasamatsu felt like he was stuck in a loop. Probably because that was exactly what was happening in that conversation, him and Imayoshi repeating the same things over and over again.

“Come on, Yukio, it’s fun!”

“Maybe, for you. But I still don’t want to go.”

“Stop being so boring, they have boys too,” he said, the usual mean smile on his face, like Kasamatsu being gay was the only reason he didn’t want to go hang out with some prostitutes.

“You said that a hundred times already, and I told you: I don’t want to go. I’m not desperate for sex and I doubt I’ll like it. It’s fake, and you’re using them. I could never feel comfortable with that. I don’t want to go, no matter how good the place is, how discrete they are. I just don’t care.”

Imayoshi sighed, “man, are you a nun or what?”

“Even if I am, it’s still a no. Just drop me in my place. I don’t want to go.”

“Oh, but the thing is,” he smiled evilly, “you’re going. You’re in my car and there’s no other option for you, right? So we’re going. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Kasamatsu sighed, trying not to punch the bastard. The worst thing was, he was right. If Imayoshi wanted to stop to meet some whores, he couldn’t do anything, because it was too late to take any train and he was exhausted from that work trip. He didn’t have his car. He would have to wait.

 _Damn that guy_ , he thought, giving up and silently hoping that Imayoshi would be done with that soon.

Xxx

It turns out the place isn’t that bad. Of course, he still just wants to go home and take a shower and punch Imayoshi’s face, but at least the place wasn’t falling into pieces. Also, it was discrete, like Imayoshi had said. He was still uncomfortable with all the girls staring at him, though. He just wanted to take a nap.

But of course it wouldn’t be that easy. In the blink of an eye, Imayoshi had bought him some guy he’d slept with another night. Of course he didn’t hear about how much Yukio _didn’t_ want to have sex that night. “A treat,” he said smiling, and Yukio was disgusted, because how could he talk about people like that, like they were just the candies their boss Murasakibara used to eat. He felt his stomach twisting in anger. Imayoshi was a bastard, he always knew it, but still, it was horrible.

Also, it seemed that night he wanted a girl. Or girls, probably. It didn’t really matter, as he just sighed, cursing Imayoshi all he could, while heading to the room the receptionist had pointed at him.

“Have fun,” she smiled, and he tried not to scowl. How could anyone actually like that? Imayoshi was a total freak, yes, but it’s pretty obvious this kind of business actually earns lots of money, and really, what the fuck?

He got into the room. Well, at least the walls were not pink and the bed wasn’t heart-shaped. That was good. He would probably puke if it were. The room was just dim, like everything else in that place. He closed the door.

“Hello,” he heard a voice next to him. Imayoshi had said the guy was exactly his type, when he bought him. Well, it wasn’t a lie. He was handsome – very tall, white skin, blonde hair matching perfectly with his beautiful eyes, staring at him like a predator from the long eyelashes. “First time?” he asked, the voice in million shapes of sexy. Even the voice was exactly the way he liked, deep and sharp, somehow defying, and concentrated.

He sighed, sitting on the bed, “hopefully the last. No need to put on that act, my co-worker dragged me here. I have no intentions of doing anything, I’m just waiting for him to leave.” 

The boy in front of him immediately changed. His gaze was not as intense and his expression softened. His smile dropped the predator tone, turning into a way more honest, small one. “Is that so?” he asked as he loudly sat on the bed, “good, man, I’m tired.” He sounded almost childish, almost like a whine. It was amazing how he could put on an act so perfectly before, but now he was just so honest and natural, and Kasamatsu giggled. He looked younger. And now that he looked better at it, probably he _was_ very young. Maybe 4 years younger than Kasamatsu. 

“What’s your name?” he asked casually, looking at him.

“They call me Cherry,” he answered, without really looking at Kasamatsu. Actually, he was looking at the ceiling, his arms behind his head. Kasamatsu giggled again. He looked like a teenager staring at the stars in a camp.

“Yeah, but I meant your real name. I am Yukio Kasamatsu, by the way.” Well, now the younger looked really surprised, frowning his eyebrows. Probably nobody would tell their name at a place like that, but whatever. He wasn’t really doing anything and he didn’t plan on doing nothing for the good two hours he would be waiting for Imayoshi. Since the other boy was already with him, they might as well talk.

But maybe that wasn’t a good move, because he looked hesitant. Kasamatsu was about to say, “it’s ok, it’s not like you have to tell me,” when he sighed, deciding that whatever, not like it made a difference, “I’m Ryouta Kise.” He answered and shrug.

Good and all, but that was the moment Kasamatsu remembered he was horrible at making up subjects to talk about and he had no idea what to answer. He stayed quiet, also looking at the ceiling, more to rest his neck than anything else, since he didn’t want to lie down. For some minutes, Kise stared at him, like he was expecting something. Kasamatsu only noticed when he started frowning his eyebrows. “What?” he asked, looking back at him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me something like ‘why are you here?’ or ‘how did you end up here?’ or something?” He looked genuinely confused by the lack of this question. It was the first he ever got. Yeah, it was uncomfortable and he hated it, but still, he was so used to it, the fact that Kasamatsu didn’t ask him about it was very weird. _Actually, this guy is weird as a whole_ , he thought.

“Oh.” He looked puzzled for just a second, like he had just then realized that he might actually have asked that question, “No, not really.” He answered matter-of-factly, shrugging like it was the most normal answer ever. Kise just looked more confused.

“Why not?”

“Well,” he actually looked like he was thinking about it, “first of all, it’s a bit weird, isn’t it? When you first meet a person, you usually don’t talk about your life story, especially when there’s something tragic involved. I would rather not be inconvenient, I’m sure it’s pretty uncomfortable to talk about that to a complete stranger. And plus, I’m sure there are more interesting things you want to talk about.”

Kise was right in the spot. The guy was completely weird. “Like what?” he asked.

“I don’t know, things you’re interested? Songs you like, movies maybe, sports? I don’t know, I don’t know you, there’s no way I’d know what you’d like to talk about.”

“What _I_ would like to talk about?” 

Kasamatsu was looking at him like he was wondering if Kise was completely stupid or he was doing something wrong. “Yeah, that’s what I said, isn’t it?”

Everything about that was completely weird. That Kasamatsu guy was actually talking to him like he was a normal person he’d just randomly met at a convenience store. He wasn’t used to that kind of thing. He was a whore, he was used to be treated like one. Beaten up, fucked, and then left. On the rare occasions when someone actually tried to talk to him, it was always like a client talking to a whore, “how did you end up in a place like this, babe?”. It wasn’t nice, but it was his reality, and then this guy just came over and flipped it like he hadn’t even noticed what Kise really was. It was different, and uncomfortable. He felt like someone had just taken away his ground, and he didn’t know what to do.

At least, that’s what should have happened, but instead, he found himself unfolding a wide smile and asking, “do you like basketball?”

Kasamatsu was taken aback by the smile. It was bright and beautiful and honest like he couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen. Kise looked like a small kid, grinning this way, like he didn’t know such thing as worry, and he wasn’t acting, he was truly happy as he asked, his eyes shining with anticipation like he was thinking, “please, say yes!”, and how could Kasamatsu possibly react, besides smiling back, affected by that cute area and saying, “yes”. It was the truth, he did like basketball, though it had been a while since he last watched a match, since he was always too busy with work. Even though Kasamatsu was only 23, he was one of the heads of his department, and he was very proud of that. Of course, that meant lots of travelling for work and meetings, but it also meant a good amount of money and a comfortable life. But he wasn’t thinking about any of that when he asked Kise what team he supported, genuinely interested. Kise’s eyes where practically glowing with excitement as he answered, “Kaijou.”

Yukio almost shouted, “I support Kaijou, too!”

After that, the conversation went on smoothly. Kise was very talkative and he did really love basketball, because when he heard that Kasamatsu also supported Kaijou he just couldn’t stop talking about it, how much he loved their ace, how they were good with teamwork and he loved that, all the passes sent in a stoning speed as they aimed their points, pure pressure and attack. The way the ace dunked, how their PG made amazing three-pointers, how number 12 was usually overshadowed by them and ignored, but in fact was one of the best players he’d ever seen. Kise talked about all of that with a smile of pure happiness and admiration on his face, eyes widened, hands making lots of gestures as he tried to explain how magical that specific pass was. Sometimes he wouldn’t even describe it, just pretend he was the one throwing the ball and making sounds like “woosh” and then laugh and look at Yukio, eyes shining, as he asked, “isn’t that amazing?”

Yukio would just nod, not wanting to interrupt him. He did think it was amazing, but he wasn’t really thinking about basketball. He was thinking about the boy beside him. He literally couldn’t think of a worst condition to be in, being bought and sold like a piece of meat. He knew that most prostitutes ended up doing drugs or getting depressed, but Kise was completely different. He was like a little kid with an infinite supply of energy, waves of pure happiness leaving him and striking right inside Yukio, warming his body. He didn’t notice the shy smile that started showing in his face as he looked lovingly at the other boy. He was the most admirable person he’d ever met. He was so strong to not break down, but instead enjoy life with such passion. It was something most people didn’t do, and Yukio wasn’t an exception. He was the kind of person who was always worried about the future, the next step, his duties and what to do. That’s how he had crawled his way to become a rich and successful businessman, after all. But he also was too serious, his shoulder a bit too stiff, his life a bit emptied. Yet, there was this guy, in such a horrible situation, not fearing being himself in the slightest and letting himself get carried away. And the worst part, Yukio was getting carried away with him. He found out that talking with him was the most pleasant thing he’d ever done, and he forgot all his stupid worries. The scowl disappeared, giving his way to a smile that widened a bit every time Kise laughed, and he wasn’t thinking before saying or doing anything anymore, letting the flow take him, and chatting was easy for the first time in his life. He felt natural, almost relieved. 

_This can’t be good…_

Kise was having similar thoughts. He never thought he would be in that kind of situation, excitedly talking about one of his biggest loves to a total stranger, like they were chatting in a bar. But it was completely natural, and it was a first in a very long time that someone actually seemed to pay attention to him. Kasamatsu wasn’t listening to him because he was bored or for good manners, he was actually interested in what Kise had to say, and that was so _weird_ , this guy was so completely weird, because he actually wasn’t looking at Kise Ryouta the whore, he was looking at Kise Ryouta, just that, and he was more exposed to Kasamatsu than he ever were to any of the clients who were inside him. Kasamatsu didn’t care about his background, he just cared about what he had to say. Sometimes Kasamatsu would playfully slap the back of his head when he said something stupid, and everything was so smooth and genuine, he thought it should be scary. But it wasn’t, because Kasamatsu was such a nice guy, and the more he talked to him, the more he was convinced of that, noticing small things about the man, how his blue eyes would shine when he was the one talking about the players he liked, how his lips curled when he slapped the back of his forehead and said “stupid,” how his smile seemed wide and bright even if it was toothless and shy.

_Oh, shit…_

_… I’m falling in love_.


	2. Chapter 2

It wouldn’t last forever, Kise knew it. Actually, it would last only two hours, the time Kasamatsu had bought him for. It was helpless, and he knew it, and he knew that it would probably hurt, but he didn’t care, because as soon as Kasamatsu was gone everything would go back to normal, right? Some other client would show up and they would fuck, and then he would sleep for the rest of the day, not talking to anyone. After a while, he would be able to sink those feelings into forgetfulness, going back to acting like he always did, the perfect whore role. Still, his heart ached when somebody impatiently knocked the door, saying, “time’s up,” and Kasamatsu got up in a minute, his smile disappearing. He wanted to tell the person to go fuck himself and put his smile back on, but since the person was his boss, it wasn’t the best of ideas. He just sighed.

“I guess that’s a goodbye,” he said waving and smiling a bit, trying to ignore the way his stomach clenched inside him as he saw the older one nod.

“Yeah,” he sounded absentminded, and indeed, Kasamatsu was. He knew that this last smile wasn’t genuine. He was a good observer, and he did pay a lot of attention to Kise, so he could already read his face. But well, it was only natural that he was unhappy, since it meant that someone would soon come in and he would have to pretend again, be fucked like a toy and then left, treated like a piece of meat, the piece of humanity he’d shown to Kasamatsu not mattering to anyone. He clenched his fist at this thought, but there was nothing he could do. Without any other word, he left, meeting with Imayoshi, who was smiling satisfied at him.

“Was it fun?” he asked.

“We didn’t do anything. Now let’s go home,” Kasamatsu answered shortly as he left. 

“So cold,” he complained, but followed after.

After that, two other clients bought Kise. He put on his mask, seduced them, they fucked him roughly and without waiting for him to be prepared, like everyone else. When they were finished, his ass was sore, but at least he didn’t have to pretend anymore. But it was weird, it was weird to have his humanity taken away from him so quickly when he had just managed to get it back. He crawled to his bed, curling like a ball, hugging his knees, and thinking of Kasamatsu.

When the morning came, it met Kise smiling, tears on his face.

Xxx

Working was horrible that day. Sleeping was horrible the previous night, too. All he could think of was Kise, the stupid little brat that had somehow managed to steal his heart. He could feel himself sinking, trying to hold himself grabbing a small rope that was slowly but surely tearing, and he _was_ going to drown in those golden, shining eyes, but it wasn’t scary the slightest bit.

No, what bothered him is that he knew Ryouta was unhappy.

He was impressed by Ryouta, but he also knew that, as soon as he would left, another guy would come in and steal that smile, forcing him to be another person, forcing himself inside him and hurting him, and that was something he just couldn’t stand. He buried his face in his hands again, sighing and trying not to scream. What if he was hurt? He probably was, he thought as he felt his heart twisting, imagining all the possible scenarios. He needed to see him, to check if he was ok. Even if there were nothing he could do, he wouldn’t get to sleep if he wasn’t sure. Also, if he could buy him for a couple of hours, at least there would be two hours of people not hurting him, right?

He sighed, trying to leave those thoughts behind, and got back to work.

Xxx

“Cherry, get ready, you have another client.”

“Sure,” he answered without a complaint, because he knew it was useless. He was still wiping the cum inside him with the usual expression of disgust he always had while doing that. The thing was sticky and unpleasant and _why_ did the clients have to have a fetish of cumming inside him, why? It was the thing he hated the most and that happened the most often. But he didn’t have time to whine. He got dressed again, sighing because what was the point in getting dressed anyway? “Alright, Ryouta, come on,” he said adjusting his hair and smiling to the mirror, just to check if he had magically forgotten how to smile seductively. He hadn’t. Ok, good. 

He got back in the room. He heard the click of the door being open and was about to say something, but it got stuck in his throat as he heard a soft, calm voice asking, “Kise?”

The words he was about to say formed a limp that he tried to swallow, and, much to his surprise, it wasn’t really hard, because he was smiling, wide and happy as he greeted him, “Kasamatsu!”

He was so relieved to see him, and it was ridiculous. Kasamatsu probably thought it was too – or maybe “childish”, as he usually would put – because he giggled. “Yeah, it’s me.” 

It was all it took for Kasamatsu to forget his worries. That smile. Kise was ok, he was fine and still the same guy he’d met the day before. Kasamatsu’s giggle was all it took for Kise to forget everything else, too. Kasamatsu sat in the bed, and they started talking.

Every day after that, Kasamatsu would come and go back to talk to him, and every day since then, they felt more and more like the rope was tearing, and eventually it was already torn apart and they were drowning, trying to catch their breaths every time the other part smile, because it just _stole_ their air. They started to notice more about each other. Soon, Kasamatsu could read Kise like an open book. Kise also could, and that was surprising, because he wasn’t really that good with reading people. But he had deciphered every hidden spot in him, and he could tell when he was worried, or happy, or when something especially good happened with him. He was falling in love with all those small details from the man that also saw him as a man, that paid no mind to anything other than him and him alone, that had those deep blue eyes that said he was determined, but also soft on the inside. He was completely in love with how much effort Yukio would put into anything he was doing, how he would never give up. He loved the way he smiled to Kise’s stories and told his own, looking at him and paying attention to his reactions like they were the _only_ thing that mattered.

They talked, and every time they talked, they laughed together. Kise eventually found out that he liked teasing the older boy, and to that Kasamatsu would always react with a slap, but sometimes it also came with a blush and it was really cute and satisfying. Kasamatsu eventually found out he didn’t mind the teasing, too. He felt alive. They talked about everything and anything, from basketball to work. Of course, they didn’t always agree. Yukio only rolled his eyes when he heard the kind of music Kise liked, saying it was “childish, and not surprising one bit”. To that, Kise pouted and complained that actually Kasamatsu was the one with an old man’s taste, and really, who even listens The Rolling Stones anymore? Kasamatsu scowled at that, and it was just one of their very common, and not one bit serious, unofficial fights. Unofficial because they never really had a start or an ending, they only lasted some seconds and then Ryouta would say something stupid and Kasamatsu would laugh, and _oh_. 

They didn’t know how much time had passed since they first met. They probably couldn’t tell what they talked about after Kasamatsu was away. If somebody asked when exactly they completely fell in love, none would know the answer. It seemed like they were slowly sinking, and then they woke up in the middle of a storm. 

Eventually, they learnt more about each other. Kasamatsu found out that Kise was 20, not really that younger after all. Kise found out Kasamatsu’s parents had died when he was younger in a car accident, so he was all by himself. Still, he started working and now was very successful. _He really is quite a thing,_ Kise thought, not knowing that Kasamatsu thought the same about him.

They grew found to each other, and slowly, they earned each other’s trust. It was just like another friendship development, except that Kise was a whore and Kasamatsu was buying him so they could talk, but it was so natural and normal, Kise would giggle when thinking about that.

But it wasn’t like everything was doing fine. Kasamatsu had to leave after his time was up, and then they would go back to their lives, Kasamatsu working, and Kise, well, working. Kasamatsu would always get worried that someone would hurt Kise, but he couldn’t buy him for much more time, since he had bigger plans on what to spend his money on. And soon, he would be able to do it. He would set Kise free, no matter how much it would cost. 

But that didn’t mean that, in the meantime, he didn’t get hurt.

Xxx

Kise was crying. His last client was rough, probably one of the roughest he had. He didn’t show up much, but he was a big sadist, and for some reason he always asked for Kise. Well, that was probably because he was a really big sadist. Kise couldn’t stand the pain. Most prostitutes grew used to it, but Kise couldn’t. He was sensitive, and it mentally hurt him enough to know that no one cared about him, he was just a piece of meat. But then, knowing that people wanted to hurt him on purpose was enough to make him cry. When they actually did it, spanking him with their belts like that guy did, slapping his wounds when they started to draw blood just so he could see the pain in his eyes, sometimes even splitting on his face, well, it didn’t take long for him to start sobbing and crying and begging them to stop, and that was exactly how that guy liked it.

His ass was drawing a lot of blood, not only from the spanking, but also because the guy’s thrusts were _too_ rough, and he went on him dry. He was trying to get dressed again, but his hands were shaking and his body trembled with every violent sob that hit him. The tears were rolling down his face so hard that he couldn’t open his eyes, and he had given up on wiping them long ago. Moving hurt, and he couldn’t even sit down, he didn’t even want to _think_ about being fucked once more that night.

“Please…” he begged to no one between his sobs, “Please let the next one be Kasamatsu…” he buried his face in his hands, hating himself. It wasn’t only because if Kasamatsu was there he wouldn’t get fucked and it wouldn’t hurt, no, it was because Kasamatsu being there could _calm him down_ , and he wanted to see him and it was ridiculous, because he didn’t want him to see Kise like that. 

“You have another client, Cherry. Get ready,” the voice ordered, and he tried to inhale deeply and calm himself down and ignore the pain. Not only did he not manage to do it, but he also couldn’t help but ask, “Who is it?”

He could _feel_ their eyebrows frowning, “what does it matter?”

Kise sobbed again. “It doesn’t… But please” he knew it didn’t make any sense and there was no way Akashi, his boss, believed that, but it wasn’t like he could give any less fucks to what Kise felt or thought anyways.

“It’s that blue-eyed guy that comes everyday. Now get ready,” he answered shortly and left.

So Kasamatsu was coming. _OK, good, I can do it,_ he encouraged himself as he wiped his tears. At least he wasn’t sobbing anymore. Inhaling deeply, he told himself it was going to be ok in his mind. Kasamatsu was coming. Now he had to pull himself together.

The door wasn’t even open when he heard Kasamatsu saying, “Kise? What’s wrong?”

 _How the fuck can he do that?_ , he thought. He didn’t even say anything and he wasn’t making any noises. How did he know? 

The older man sounded hesitant, “Can I come in?”

Kise smiled wryly, “yeah.” His voice was cracked and came out as almost a whisper, but Kasamatsu could hear it, and Kise had already given up on pulling himself together, since it was completely obvious what was going to happen then. He took a deep breath as he heard the door clicking and Kasamatsu getting in. He noticed that Kasamatsu was also taking a deep breath, as if getting ready to see what he was about to. He felt his heart clench itself shut at that, and tried to stop his tears. Kasamatsu was so _kind_.

“Ryouta!” he shouted, pure worry and shock in his face, “you’re bleeding!”

“I know,” he answered. His head was pointing at the ground and his eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth curling down to stop the tears. Even though he didn’t want Kasamatsu to see him like that, he said, “He spanked me.”

Those words were like a cold hand closing around Kasamatsu’s heart. He wanted to cry, or maybe punch someone, probably both at the same time, but he took a deep breath once again, knowing that it wouldn’t help Ryouta. He needed to stay by his side. “Do you have a first aid kit?” he asked, and his voice was so soft Kise felt like it was wrapping him like a warm blanket, making him more at ease.

“Yeah. It’s in the drawer,” he answered, eyes still shut, but his fists unclenching slowly as his breath started to come in more easily.

Kasamatsu hated the fact that Ryouta actually had a first aid kit in his room because of his clients. He hated each one of them. He hated how they hurt him. How they didn’t care about it. He clenched his fist, “ok,” he answered. _Calm down, Yukio_. He got the first aid kit and sat in front of Kise, between his legs, “Can I take care of it?” he hated himself for asking, because he knew Ryouta was so humiliated and he didn’t want anyone to take care of him, but he also didn’t want to be left alone. Literally all his options would make Ryouta feel bad, and he hated himself for it.

Even Kise was surprised at how calmly he answered “yes.” He thought it would be horrible, humiliating, and painful. And it was, it certainly was, but he didn’t care, because Yukio was the only person he would trust to do it. He took off the boxers he had just put on, lying down in his bed and closing his eyes, concentrating in his breath.

Kasamatsu lifted his legs with his hand, and the touch was so gentle it didn’t feel like he was touching at all, rather like his legs were floating. Kise bit his lip, and Kasamatsu tried not to punch the wall, feeling his body start to shake. The situation was horrible. He was all red and sore and had multiple wounds, all of them drawing a considerable amount of blood. It was swollen and he knew it would hurt for a few days. He took a breath slowly, “I’m going to wipe the blood first, alright?” he asked.

Kise nodded, “it’s okay.”

He used some toilet paper to do it. A lot of toilet paper. He noticed it wasn’t only blood he was wiping, there was also some cum, and… “Did he pee on you?” he asked without thinking, and Kise started sobbing again, covering his eyes with his hand and biting his lower lip. Kasamatsu wanted to slap himself in the face, but instead he retreated, sitting on the bed next to Kise and stroking his hair, “I’m sorry, Ryouta, I’m sorry”. Kise wanted to tell him it was ok, it wasn’t his fault, that he was happy that Kasamatsu was there, but only more sobs came out. He tried to breathe slowly, calming himself down. The strokes in his hair helped, too. Kasamatsu’s gentle touch made he forget the pain. “It’s not your fault. It’s ok… It’s not like it’s the f-first time,” the voice was cracked, but Kasamatsu nodded, understanding what he meant. "You're so strong," he said admiringly, and he wasn't saying that just to make Ryouta feel good, no, he meant it. The laughter that came out of Kise's mouth was mocking and bitter, and so not like him, "I don't feel very strong right now." "But you are," his voice was gentle as he petted his head, "You really are. Now, let me take care of you, ok?" he said, and Kise could understand exactly what he meant, "you're strong, you did well, but you don't have to be alone anymore. I will shelter you," even though he didn't say that. Kise smiled, still covering his face, as Kasamatsu kneeled again to disinfect the wounds. It was all he needed. 

“This is going to sting a bit, Ryouta,” he said softly, “I’m sorry, I’ll have to hurt you…” he bit his lip, but Kise just nodded, telling him it was ok, and it really was, because Kasamatsu was tender and, to a sensitive boy like him, who just wanted to be loved, it was enough to stop the pain. 

After he was finished with the wounds, he put Ryouta’s clothes back on and put the first aid kid back on the drawer. Then he headed to the door.

_No!_

“Where are you going?” he knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care, because Kasamatsu couldn’t just go, he couldn’t…

“I’ll be right back,” he said, smiling in a comforting way, as if trying to encourage him. Again, Kise nodded. “I’m buying you for the night. There’s no way I’ll let anyone touch you today,” he said, closing the door behind him.

When Kasamatsu was back, the first thing Kise did was to throw himself in his arms, sobbing violently against his chest, grabbing his shirt with all his might not to let him go. Kasamatsu’s touch was gentle and comforting, like a mum with a scared kid. He stroked Ryouta’s hair, pressing his head slightly against his chest as if to tell him it was ok, he was there, couldn’t he feel him? His other hand was wrapped around Kise’s back, holding him and keeping him straight while he sobbed. They didn’t say anything, they just kept like that for god knows how long, until Ryouta had calmed down. He knew it was ridiculous, crying so much because of that, but he felt humiliated and hurt and forgotten and _raped_. He felt like he didn’t matter to anyone, but then Kasamatsu was there, taking care of him like he was so fragile and yet the most precious thing he knew, and he felt so much better, he stopped sobbing and wiped his tears, mumbling a “thank you,” against his chest, not wanting to let go, not yet, because he could feel Kasamatsu’s scent and it was so nice. He smelled like home. The arms wrapped around him were home, his only safe spot, and he was so glad he was there right now, with him stroking his hair, petting his head and caressing it so gently, and then Kise was smiling happily against his chest, and even though Kasamatsu couldn’t see it, he could _feel_ it, and it was like his heart was lifted and released from a long known burden. 

And that night, they slept like that, tangled on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Kise woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, and it took him a while to notice what was going on. He opened his eyes to see that he was still sleeping with Kasamatsu, who was now awake and looking at him.

“Sorry for that,” he murmured, letting him go from his tight embrace. Kasamatsu smiled at him, knowing he was feeling better and glad for that.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Sorry for last night, too.”

Kasamatsu petted his head, but his face was scowling, “you did nothing wrong. Don’t be sorry.” And Kise laughed, a sincere laughter that tingled somewhere within Kasamatsu, making his breath come out easier and his heart pound faster against his chest. “I should go now. I have work to do.”

“Yeah.” Kise smiled back, “See you later.”

He went back to sleep, a satisfied smile in his face, and Kasamatsu left.

Xxx

That day was horrible. Thank god he wasn’t busy, because Kasamatsu _couldn’t_ concentrate, his head going to Kise’s smile, and then to Kise’s blood, and back to his smile, and the way he sobbed so much the day before, and back to his smile, and it was like a hand was closing around his throat, because there was this painful lump that scratched him every time he tried to swallow, digging its nails on him.

He just wanted to see Ryouta happy. He never wanted anyone to break that smile he loved, ever again. 

For the next days, Kasamatsu put all he could into working. Even though Kise was acting normal whenever they met, and he knew it was sincere and Kise was over it, he couldn’t get over the fact that that guy might come back. They never talked about it, and honestly, he even managed to forget about it a bit when he was with Kise, listening to him talk. Kise also felt more confident with Kasamatsu beside him. All his life, he had been treated like a disposable tissue, meaningless trash, but then, there was Kasamatsu, sheltering him and pulling him together, treating him kindly and lovingly, and Kise knew that this feelings he had for him could no longer be suppressed, even if they were apart. Kasamatsu was the only person Kise trusted. He loved him so much that his stomach ached when he thought about that, because he knew that, someday, Kasamatsu would leave.

And that’s exactly what happened. 

Xxx

It wasn’t like he wanted to, but he _had_ to. Kise told him that he had a debt with Akashi’s family and that’s why he worked for him. Kasamatsu paid it off. He also managed to buy him a small apartment in the city. It was close to the city center, and Kasamatsu was sure it wouldn’t be hard for Kise to find a job. After all, he was smart and talkative, _and_ handsome. Anyone would want him as his employee, really. He had all he needed to go further.

And that’s why he knew it was time to part their ways.

He hated himself because he didn’t want to do it, and it was so selfish of him. His voice was cracked when he paid Akashi more money than necessary, telling him not to tell Kise it was him who paid his debt. Akashi might not be the nicest of guys, but he did keep his word. Kasamatsu checked. He freed Kise, telling him he’d paid off his debt after that last client. Kasamatsu didn’t know how he managed to make up something that explained why Kise now had an apartment, but whatever it was, Kise seemed to be buying it. He waved his goodbyes, stared at the place for a moment, smiled and then left.

And it was the last time he’d seen him.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to stay. There wasn’t anything he wanted more than to stay, and there was no way he could lie to himself about it, not when his heart was aching and his stomach clenched within him. Not when he was suppressing so many tears they formed a lump in his throat, and he wanted to scream and send everything to the air and just _go_ with him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was that he shouldn't.

First of all, he couldn’t tell Kise what he did for him, because he would never forgive himself. It would be too easy, to play the nice guy role, tell him he did everything for his sake, and use that to make Kise fall for him. He didn’t want to, and if he did he would probably punch himself in the face. He didn’t want to be a burden to Kise, he wanted to _free_ him. If he were with him, he would always be a reminder of those horrible days at Teikou – that was the place’s name – chasing after him. He would cling to Kise, want to be with him, wanting things to go back as they were, and he would hate himself for that every day. He would tie him down. He wanted Kise to move on and become the amazing man he was supposed to be.

And there was no way he could do that with Kasamatsu by his side. 

Also, he didn’t want Kise to owe him anything. Kise wouldn’t be able to tell him to go away if he wanted – to reject him. He knew he wouldn’t, because he was a thoughtful guy. And he wanted none of this. He just wanted Kise to move on without any regrets.

And to that, Kasamatsu had to be extinguished from his life.

So that’s what he did.

He disappeared. On that night, Kasamatsu went to his ridiculously empty house, that looked a bit too big for him, and completely unnecessary, and the first thing he did was to break down and cry, letting the tears overflow and run down his face, mouth wide open as he fell on his knees, punched the wall and left his fist there, glued, because he didn’t have any strength to pull it back and do it again. 

He hated himself. Hated himself for being a burden. Hated himself for not being able to do anything more than that for Kise. Hated himself, most of all, for wanting to go back to him despite all of this. He cried, his heart throbbing painfully, until his eyes went dry and swollen and his voice was shaky when he said, “I need to go take a shower.”

And that was it. That was the _end_.

Xxx

That night, Kise cried himself to sleep. He wasn’t dumb, he knew that Kasamatsu was the only person who could possibly be behind all of that. It only made sense, right? He went to talk to him everyday, then suddenly stopped going, without any previous warning. He disappears, and Kise cries, because his only happy time is gone and in those two hours he could feel like _someone_ and be it were now filled with pain and dirty cum. He was slapped, abused, raped like he always was, but now everything was different because he was alone. And once more, he served only for that. Every thrust inside him hurt more because the only thing he needed to fulfill himself was that smile, that slap on the head he was already used to, those wondering eyes that lovingly craved into his soul and forced him to talk, stretching his heart open and happy and _genuine_ like he never was.

Everything was gone. And then, two weeks later, he is gone too. Akashi sends him off, telling him his debt was paid, and _of course_ it wasn’t from his dirty work, but Akashi bothered to lie anyway. He was a great liar, but even he probably knew he couldn’t possibly be fooling Kise, even though there were absolutely no signs he wasn’t saying the absolute truth. Kise just knew. And Akashi knew that, so he just played along, nodded, sighed, waved goodbye without really meaning to.

And then he stopped and stared at the place he’d spent most of his life in.

Would he miss Teikou? Hell no. All he wanted was to go away from there. But if Teikou meant Kasamatsu, then he could probably bear it, like he’d been doing all those days – until Kasamatsu left. He stared at the room he used to live in, and for a moment – it was pathetic and he knew it – all he could see there was Kasamatsu, getting in and seeing Kise’s smile of true happiness, and he would smile too because for some reason he cared. He could see Kasamatsu complaining about how childish he was and how his music taste was awful, and he tried to turn his eyelids into barriers for all the tears that were burning inside him, waving violently on his heart, squeezing it within him. But he didn’t cry – he just smiled, a sad one, as he thought that, at least, he was freed from everything else this room meant.

So he turned his back, and never went to Teikou again.

He still cried himself to sleep that night, though.

He just couldn’t help it. Kasamatsu was so perfect and nice and _kind_ , like the father he never really had, protecting him and helping him with all he could. And just like a father, one day he left Kise on his own, but he was still looking at him, Kise was sure. The problem was that Kasamatsu isn’t his father, and the kind of love Kise feels for him is more violent and throbbing and _painful_ , sending waves of feelings through all his body, making him shiver. And now he was gone, and his body felt empty without all those waves on him, making he feel alive and alert and making him notice every detail around him – how his lips curved just slightly when he smiled, how his eyes shone when he was laughing at something Kise said, how his smile would widen the tiniest bit when he hit Kise’s head playfully.

And now it was just gone, and he was hugging his new pillow, digging his fingers in it. If he was doing that to release his anger or to feel like he actually could grab onto something that would make his world go back to normal, he didn’t know. And he didn’t want to think, he just wanted to release those tears before they broke him into pieces like a tsunami. 

He cried and bite into his pillow, trying not to scream from all the pain and anger because he didn’t know why Kasamatsu left him, if maybe he’d done something wrong, or if he was just tired from Kise and his problems, but even so he still helped him, and how could he _not_ fall in love with a man like that? The tears rolling down his face were cold, like trying to cool him down, and just failing miserably as they were quickly substituted by another one, and then another, falling on the pillow without mercy, until he finally slept on it. 

On the next morning, Kise started looking for a job. Because well, what else was he supposed to do? He was finally freed and he knew that, even if he missed Kasamatsu, he didn’t want to bring the Teikou days back. They were too painful, they ruined him. Now he was pulled back together and he had a chance, all thanks to him, and he would take it and do the better he could with it. After all, Kasamatsu had put a lot of effort into making his life better. All that was all he needed to know that he should fight with all his strength, like Kasamatsu had done when he lost his parents.

After all, Kasamatsu had taken it upon him to free Kise.

 _And I won’t let him fail_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME, THERE'S STILL A CHAPTER LEFT ALRIGHT


	4. Chapter 4

Moriyama sighed as he saw Kise coming to take his shift, “about time,” he complained, “Hayakawa and the others already left, so I was doing it all on my own, you bastard!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kise smiled apologetically, almost nervously, as he started putting on his uniform. He wasn’t really that late, and it wasn’t like Moriyama was having lots of trouble, but he was late nonetheless, and he did take his job seriously. He took his headphones off, because they were really not helping him to get dressed faster. But he really wanted to hear that song until the end. He sighed, putting it aside, along with his previous clothes. Moriyama frowned a little, looking at the earphones.

“What is it that you’re listening?”

“Oh? Ah,” he smiled, a bit too nervous, and looked at the ground, a loving smile on his face, “The Rolling Stones.” It was a whisper.

Moriyama frowned _more_. “Do people even listen to that guys anymore?”

 _I know, right?_ he thought, rolling his eyes, but what he said instead was, “they are not bad,” as he shrugged. Moriyama shrugged back. Not like his taste in music mattered to the job.

“Let’s go,” he said.

“Yeah,” Kise answered as he followed after him.

Two years had passed, and now Kise worked as a waiter in a kind of fancy, but really nice, restaurant. He was really good at that job, and didn’t want to leave it, even though it wasn’t exactly the most well-paid job possible. But he was happy and it paid his bills, so he didn’t care. Also, he and Moriyama got really friendly, and he liked everyone that worked with him. He didn’t want anything else in life.

Well, to be honest, he did. It wasn’t like he was over Kasamatsu, as pathetic as that might sound. He still remembered the way he laughed honestly and naturally when he was with Kasamatsu, how carefree he could be, how happy he was, and every time he laughed he would remember that, and then he would smile shyly and look at his hands. It wasn’t like he was unhappy. He was really glad he’d met him and he was in the position he was now. He had friends, people to talk to. He wasn’t abused every night and he was actually having a life. Kasamatsu had shown him that he matters, made him feel important, and gave him strength. Now Kise could walk on his feet. He missed Kasamatsu, but he didn’t _need_ him, and that was probably the best gift he’d gotten.

So he was growing used to it. Used to the way his laughter reminded him of Kasamatsu. Used to refuse his friend’s attempts to meet him with other men – “are you sure you are gay, because you sound pretty asexual to me” –, used to the way his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw a man with black, short hair, even though he knew it was _ridiculous_ because just how many short and black haired men did he think that lived there? 

That’s why he didn’t even hesitate when his heart started pounding as he saw the group of businessmen walking inside, chatting and giggling. They were probably the first group. There was going to be quite an important meeting in the restaurant, and they had reserved a table for it. It was probably a deal between two big companies, Kise had guessed. Not like it was any of his business, but he just could notice by looking. They all clearly worked together, since they were chatting like friends, and the meeting clearly wasn’t going to be between just them, because, well – they were chatting like friends, rather than wearing the serious expression of busy businessmen. 

It was stupid that, in a group with a ridiculously giant man with purple hair and a creepy megane guy with a sly smile that never opened his eyes, the first thing that he noticed was the ordinary short-haired man, but it was exactly what happened, and what could he do? He wanted to curse at his stupid heart for racing when he noticed that the man’s eyes were _blue_ , and that was rather unusual, but hell, of course it can’t be him!

And then the impossible happens. The man laughs, actually he giggles, and when he does that he closes his eyes and tries to hide his curled lips behind his fisted hand, and the sound is so familiar it almost cracks him open as he turns his back on them and _crap_ , it’s him.

Kise runs to the kitchen in an impulse, but well, that’s what he was going to do anyways, he needed to order Table 5’s food. He didn’t need to walk as fast as he did, though, but no one really noticed, and Moriyama was the one who greeted them “welcome,” and showed them their table, leaving quickly as they analyzed the menu. Kise sighs, and he knows he can’t just go and hide, and just maybe he doesn’t want to, and after all he _is_ very professional and he is not going to let this ruin his job. Kasamatsu probably wasn’t even going to notice. Moriyama would be the one serving them, or another waiter. It didn’t have to be him. 

He went back to the restaurant, discretely looking to see if anyone was about to order. There was someone. It was the creepy megane guy, and even though his eyes looked closed he felt like he was looking straight at him. Kise looked around and saw all the other waiters busy, so he took a deep breath because there was no way he was letting his feelings get the best of him.

He smiled cheerfully at them and asked, “Do you want to order your drinks?”

Xxx

Kasamatsu froze when he heard the voice. It was cheerful and cute and _beautiful_ , and he recognized it instantly, and how could he not, when his heart started racing like that?

 _Oh no_.

He turned around, to look at the familiar face. He looked a little different, more mature, but it was still him, he still had the bright smile and his features still had the perfect harmony, he was still stunning and beautiful and he still could feel like he was weightless just by looking at that smile that he missed _so damn much_.

That was horrible. It was just horrible. He almost didn’t hear when Imayoshi ordered their drinks. It was like his ears were only focused on the sound of his _loud_ heartbeat, until they were suddenly snapped back into reality as that tingling, cheerful voice answered, "coming right away, sir!" and he left in hurried steps, in perfect sync with the pounding in his chest that was starting to give him a headache.

So Kise was working as a waiter now. He smiled. _It fits him perfectly_. And indeed, he looks perfect as he is working, quickly walking through the place and taking and getting orders. He is perfect at that, doesn’t make a single mistake, and Kasamatsu is proud because he looks happy. And he thinks that maybe it wasn’t a bad thing that they met, because now he knew Kise was doing well, and that lifted a weight he didn’t know he had on his shoulders until that moment. 

But he didn’t have time to think about that. After all, he had business to do. And they took quite a long time. When the meeting finished – luckily, they actually got a nice deal – Kise’s shift was already over, and Kasamatsu sighed, letting the others go before him as he took a deep breath, feeling the cold air hitting his face, and that was when he heard him. “Hey, Kasamatsu.”

He was calling him casually, and it felt like they hadn’t been away from each other at all when he turned around and saw Kise smiling, sitting next to him. _He was waiting for me?_ he asked himself, but the answer was obvious.

“Hey,” he tried to sound natural, but his voice was raspy and he was a bit nervous. He wanted to say he was glad for him, that he was doing well, that everything was working out, that he looked happy, but instead he just mumbled a “long time no see.”

Kise giggled. Kasamatsu was still cute. “Yeah, sure thing. That’s why I was thinking, wanna come over to my place and have some drinks? Everything else’s going to be closed by now,” it was casual and simple, and he was smiling, and he was the one inviting, so there shouldn’t be a problem, right? 

_I want to go._

“You don’t have to,” he mumbled. 

Kise heard, but he didn’t understand. What? He was expecting that maybe Kasamatsu wouldn’t want to see him, but he didn’t expect him to act like that at all. He frowned his eyebrows, “what do you mean?”

“Well… That. You don’t have to be nice with me or keep in touch. I’m sure I’m nothing but a bad memory to you now,” he knew it was the truth, but he was still clenching his fists, trying to deny it, “I don’t want you to think that you owe me something or whatever.”

Kise’s eyes widened, but then they assumed an expression of fury, “what the hell are you talking about!” he snapped, and Kasamatsu looked at him in surprise, “You’re probably the best memory I have. I missed you,” he looked at his feet, his voice suddenly dying to a murmur, “I really missed you.”

Kasamatsu wasn’t even thinking when he reached to Kise, hugging him and stroking his hair, Kise’s head pressed gently on his shoulder, “I missed you, too,” he mumbled back, kissing his forehead, “I love you.” It came out, all of a sudden, before he could even realize it.

 _Great._ Thank you, lips, for deciding to work on your own at the worst possible moment. He tried to say something else, maybe ask him to forget about it, but everything got stuck at his throat as he felt Kise's gaze meeting his.

Kise looked up at him, “You do?” he looked puzzled, like it was impossible to grasp that.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “That’s why I left. I didn’t want to… Be a burden to you,” he swallowed, feeling his throat dry as his voice faltered in the last words, and he tried not to cry, “But I really, really missed you…”

Much to his surprise, Kise chuckled, “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 _Thank you very much_ , Kasamatsu thought, but maybe it was. Because he couldn’t forget him, and now that they were together, he couldn’t even think of leaving him again, and he wondered _why_ he thought that maybe that would be the best option. He wanted to see Ryouta grow, get his job, make friends, smile, maybe cry sometimes, but he wanted to be at his side. He had missed so much. Ryouta was 22 now, and he looked like a grown man, mature and strong. He wanted to say all of that, say he was proud of him, but he just sighed, “I mean it.”

“Me too,” Ryouta poked his face, “That really _is_ stupid. Because I love you too, and we lost a lot of time.” He looked like an outraged little child, and it was adorable, “don’t do that again!”

Kasamatsu giggled, “Sorry,” he petted his head a few times, “can I still come over to your place?”

Kise's smile was wide, “yeah!”

Xxx

Kise chuckled. He tried to hide it from Kasamatsu, but he did see it.

“What?” Kasamatsu asked, raising an eyebrow, not knowing what was so funny.

“Nee, Kasamatsu,” he said playfully, “you do realize I didn’t tell you that you were supposed to turn here, right?”

“A-ah,” he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to his mind, and he swallowed, _shit_. But Kise stopped his struggle with a giggle.

“You can’t possibly think I didn’t know it was you.”

Kasamatsu blushed and looked the other way, not thinking of any retort to that.

Xxx

They had a great time. Kise told him excitedly about everything that happened since he left Teikou, how easy it was to find a job and how he was glad that he got it quickly, because he really loved being a waiter, and he loved that place. How Moriyama, Hayakawa, Momoi and him became friends really quickly, how glad he was for that. Kasamatsu just amusedly heard him, smiling, internally glad that he had done so well. It was the same thing it used to be, Kise acting like a child, Kasamatsu slapping his head gently and calling him an idiot, Kise teasing just to get slapped again. They laughed and everything went pretty smoothly, just like it was supposed to be.

And then Kasamatsu noticed that Kise’s earphones were still plugged on his phone. “What were you listening to?” he asked, pointing at his cellphone. It was just a question born from curiosity, and he didn’t expect Kise’s ears to go _red_ as he struggled to find something to answer.

“A-ah… Hehe… Well…” 

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow, and smiled mischievously, “what’s the problem, Ryouta?”

“It’s nothing!” the answer came a little too quickly, and the nervous laughter that followed just made Kasamatsu’s smile widen, and Kise knew he was screwed. 

Oh, the sweet taste of revenge. Before Kise could react, he took his phone, and when Kise took it from his hands, he had already seen it.

 _The Rolling Stones – Brown Sugar_.

His smiled widened even _more_ , his lips curling playfully, “I thought they were, what was it again? A bunch of old men songs for old men?”

Now Kise was _purple_ , and Kasamatsu wasn’t sorry, not one bit, not when he could see the flush coming down his neck and to his ears, and Kise tried to come of a retort, but he just said, “shut up! They aren’t that bad, ok?” but then it was his turn to smile mischievously, and his voice was now teasing as he got closer and asked, “eh? You remember my exact words, Kasamacchi?”

Their roles were switched back. Everything was normal again, and Kasamatsu was the one blushing, trying to retort, but he was stuttering and flushed and _cute_ , and Kise just wanted to kiss it all away.

So he did just that.

Kasamatsu was tense at first, but it took just a few seconds to recover from the shock and relax, his eyes shutting close and his lips slowly giving way to Kise’s tongue, his arms wrapping itself around Kise’s waist. The kiss was slow, but passionate, and got a little less slow and more passionate as he pulled Kise closer by his waist, and they were rubbing against each other and a flush of heat shivered up them both, and in an impulsive Kasamatsu’s hand slid down and inside Kise’s pants, exploring his ass with it, and Kise _moaned_ against his mouth, and their lips parted.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kasamatsu asked, trying to catch his breath, still holding Kise’s body against his own.

“What a stupid fucking question,” Kise answered without any patience, jumping on Kasamatsu to kiss him again, his arms around Kasamatsu’s neck, his whole body bending over on him, his tongue exploring every corner of Kasamatsu’s mouth, tasting and sucking his lower lip, and it was Kasamatsu’s turn to moan, and there it was, Kise’s mischievous smile, and Kasamatsu tried not to swallow.

Thanks god the apartment was so small, because it didn’t take long for them to be on bed, Kise seated on the edge of the bed and Kasamatsu on his lap, slowly caressing his abs and back inside Kise’s shirt as he kissed his neck countless times, sometimes sucking his earlobe, and Kise sighed and moaned in pleasure because it was so sweet and caring, like he’d never had it before.

Ryouta was sensitive, and the kindness with which Kasamatsu took off his shirt, kissing his neck, shoulders and chest, his hands caressing his back, made him so happy, and emotional, that he could have cried, but instead he was smiling shyly and it was so much better.

He was gentle, slow and kind all the way, and he looked at Kise with such desire, but also worry, because he wanted Kise to feel good, and that was more arousing and special than anything else to him. He moaned, laying down, his hands also exploring Kasamatsu’s body, and he was sighing below him, feeling Kasamatsu’s breath against his neck as he whispered, “I love you.” Their fingers intertwined, as he started to move inside him, taking care not to let him get hurt. “I love your voice, your mouth, your hair. Your eyes, especially them. I love the way you speak. I love how you’re childish and carefree. You make me feel alive. I love you,” he kept going, kissing his face, and Kise almost cried from joy. He enjoyed it, probably he’d never enjoyed something so much in his life, and when Kasamatsu came inside him, he wasn’t disgusted, because Kasamatsu mumbled a sorry and kissed his nose, and he just answered he shouldn’t be, and then Kasamatsu wiped him clean with the delicacy he’d done it two years ago, when Ryouta was hurt and crying, and it felt so nostalgic and _so_ much better.

When they slept, again tangled on each other, it was with a smile on their faces, and a promise that they were never, never being separated again.


End file.
